beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Forge Disc - Gravity
is a Forge Disc released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the Dual Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-36 Booster Rising Ragnaruk Gravity Revolve on April 2nd, 2016. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the Starter Pack Roktavor R2 Gravity Revolve. Description Gravity has a thick, octagonal shape and bears designs that resemble steel plates on each of its eight segments. As with all Forge Discs, it has two tabs that protrude from the top and fit in the slots in the Energy Layer. These tabs are marked with a stylized G to identify the Forge Disc. Gravity was tied with Heavy for the heaviest Forge Disc in the game, making it a solid choice for adding weight to the Beyblade and increasing its Knock-Out Defense. Compared to the rather compact Heavy, Gravity has a larger diameter and more of its weight packed around its perimeter, giving it arguably what was the best Stamina in the game and increasing the mobility of more aggressive Combinations with the Flywheel Effect. However, it has been outclassed by 7 for Stamina. The high spin momentum provided by Gravity's Outward Weight Distribution (OWD) means that the overall Beyblade will not lose much spin upon collision with an opponent, however that means that the force of the impact will instead be absorbed by the Energy Layer, causing it to skip teeth to cope with the shock. Use in Balance Combinations Gravity can be used in the Defense/Stamina Hybrid, Dark Deathscyther Gravity Defense. Gravity increases the Stamina and Knock-Out Defense of the Combination compared to other Forge Discs like Spread or Heavy, while Dark Deathscyther has enough Burst Defense capabilities to overcompensate for Gravity’s increased risk of Bursting. Use in Stamina Combinations As Gravity possesses some of, what was, the highest raw Stamina in the game, it can be used on the Pure Stamina Combination Deathscyther Gravity Revolve. While this Combination was capable of Out-Spinning nearly any opponent, the use of Gravity in conjunction with Deathscyther means that it also has very poor Burst Defense, making it a risky yet effective choice. It also does not have the best Stamina anymore, due to being outclassed by Discs such as 7 and 0. Overall Being the one of the heaviest Forge Discs available, in addition to having a unique design focusing on Outward Weight Distribution (OWD), Gravity was once a valuable asset to a blader's collection. However with the release of Core Discs and Disc Frames, Gravity has become outclassed. As such, Gravity is not a must have but is instead a welcome addition to a blader's collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-36 Rising Ragnaruk Gravity Revolve * B-49 Random Booster Vol. 3 Yaeger Yggdrasil.G.Y - 01: Yaeger Yggdrasil Gravity Yielding * B-49 Random Booster Vol. 3 Yaeger Yggdrasil.G.Y - 08: Kaiser Kerbeus Gravity Variable * B-80 Random Booster Vol. 6 Tornado Wyvern.4G.At - 02: Exceed Evil-eye Gravity Atomic * B-125 Random Booster Vol. 12 Dead Hades.11T.Z' - 02: Hell Salamander Gravity Yielding * B-156 Random Booster Vol. 18 Naked Spriggan.Pr.Om Ten - 06: Heaven Joker Gravity Operate Go * B-00 Rising Ragnaruk Gravity Revolve (Dark Blue Ver.) * B-00 Rising Ragnaruk Gravity Revolve (Dark Gold Ver.) * B-00 Dragoon Fantom Gravity Variable (Aniki Ver.) (CoroCoro Exclusive) * B-00 Dragoon Fantom Gravity Variable (wbba. Store Exclusive) * B-00 Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 20th Anniversary Set - Dragoon Fantom Gravity Variable Hasbro * B9489 Roktavor R2 Gravity Revolve * C0596 Roktavor R2 & Xcalius Dual Pack - Roktavor R2 Gravity Revolve * C0597 Kerbeus K2 & Yegdrion Y2 Dual Pack - Yegdrion Y2 Gravity Survive * C2272 Roktavor R2 Gravity Revolve * E1065 Xcalius X2 & Yegdrion Y2 Dual Pack - Yegdrion Y2 Gravity Edge * E2546 Driger S & Dragoon Fighter Dual Pack - Dragoon Fighter Gravity Variable Gallery Takara Tomy DiskGravity.png|Gravity (Official Image) Gravity (Gold Dragoon Fantom Ver).png|Gravity (Gold Dragoon Fantom Ver.) Hasbro Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro